


Clyde Logan X Reader Insert Collection

by Klauscarolove



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klauscarolove/pseuds/Klauscarolove
Summary: A collection of Drabbles, random snippets, head cannons, and all other things for your man Clyde Logan.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Clyde Logan X Reader Insert Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Clyde Logan X Reader prompt request: Clyde realizes that he is in love with Reader as he watches her smile, and then he comments with Jimmy how well she does for him.

Boone County was beautiful this time of year, but enjoying it was hard when you had nowhere to go.

You moved into town on business, your company needing you to oversee their new plant just outside of town. Boone County was like nowhere you’d ever been, just a place you might pass through on a road trip. 

After spending night after night, bored in your hotel room at the Sheridan, you were pointed in the direction of Duck Tape by the kind woman at the front desk.

It was a Friday, the night you met Clyde Logan. A Friday you’d never forget. You were sitting alone at the corner of his bar, waiting to catch him to order. There was raucous laughter at the other end of the bar, where a group of friends all drank and reminisced and enjoyed the intro into their weekend. 

You looked on then, smiling softly, wishing desperately you had a friend or two in town to call your own. You had another 10 months in Boone County before work would pull you home, you couldn’t make it that long. 

Clyde noticed your presence then, embarrassed that he had left such a woman waiting at his bar.

“My apologies. I ‘as distracted by these fools, here.”

You had noticed his robotic hand then, briefly cataloging it in your brain but forgetting it altogether as the conversation went on.

“No worries,” you assured him, smiling brightly up at him.

“What can I get fer ya? This one’s on me for lettin’ a lady like yourself go without a drink.”

“Well, that’s not necessary, but I’ll take it nonetheless.” You decided you quite liked this this big bear of a man.

“The bar’s completely at yer service, what’ll it be?”

“Hmmm, how about a Whiskey Sour? A real one!” You pointed your finger at him and rose your eyebrows dramatically in a joking matter.

Thats when you got your first smile out of Clyde Logan. You’d never forget it.

As he made a show of mixing up your drink, showing you the egg before he cracked it to prove to you that it would be a _real_ whiskey sour, he kept talking with you.

“So, what’s got a special gal like you alone at a bar on’a Friday night?”

You blushed and smiled, “Just got into town for some business the rest of the year. You seem to be my first friend.”

That pulled his attention from drink making, putting another one of those smiles on his face.

“Well, I’d have’ta say that makes me the luckiest man in all’a Boone County.”

You gave him sweet little wink as you propped your fist under your chin.

Okay, so maayyybe you were flirting. But only a little bit. And he called you ‘special’ first!

After that night, you and Clyde were nearly inseparable at the bar every Friday and Saturday night, sometimes even more if your work could allow. You started mingling with the group that inhabited the other side of the bar on those same nights. You met Clyde’s two siblings, Jimmy and Mellie, their family friends, the Bangs, and Jimmy’s sweet girlfriend, Sylvia.

They were all so welcoming, and so funny! The Bang Boys would take their turns hitting on you and Mellie, but Clyde would always straighten them out. You, Mellie, and Sylv teamed up against the guys all the time. Clyde and Jimmy would cheer you on, so long as they weren’t on the receiving end of you three. You found Duck Tape had become your happy place. 

It took a full seven weeks before Clyde did what he’d been wantin’ to do since ya sat at his bar. 

It was a late Saturday night. Jimmy and Sylv had left a few hours ago and Fish and Sam were nearly passed out drunk in the booths by the dart Boards. Joe, Mellie, and yourself were still chatting at the bar, Clyde Joining in when he didn’t have another patron to serve.

Mellie and Joe gave each other a heavy glance and came up with separate and not subtle excuses about why they had to go.

“Yeesh, I’m sorry that you had to see that. I’d vomit if I had to see a sibling sneak off to do God knows what.” You joked, sipping the last of your gin and tonic.

He smiled small, distracted as he tried to gain the courage needed. 

You frowned slightly, maybe that wasn’t a funny joke.

“I’m sorry, Clyde, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He looked up startled, not having fully processed the past few minutes. All he saw was your slight frown and he couldn’t have that on such a pretty face.

“No darlin’, M’sorry, just distracted.”

The frown lifted off your face but you looked at him longer, waiting for his explanation.

“I jus’, I gotta’ ask you somthin’, been meanin’ to for ‘boutta month now.”

He leaned on his forearms right in front of you, bringing his face closer to yours but still avoiding long eye contact.

You held your arms out to show you were an open book, “Ask away.”.

He finally raised his chocolate colored eyes to yours, “Well, ya see, I think you’re ‘bout the prettiest thing I ever laid eyes on. You’re funny, and real smart. I really like-, I really _love_ bein’ able’a talk to ya every week.”

He had shifted his eyes from yours to a piece of napkin he was playing with on the bar, too shy to keep looking into your crystalline eyes as he confessed all that he had been feeling these past few weeks.

You, on the other hand, sat there paralyzed and wide-eyed. You felt like you were dreaming, this scenario having popped up in a few of your daydreams before.

“I guess I’m jus’ tryna ask if you’d do me the honor’a lettin’ me take you out on'a proper date.” He finished, blushing as red as a neon beer sign.

Your face grew into the biggest smile, you couldn’t help but just stare at him for a moment. 

“I’d like that very much, Clyde Logan.” You said softly.

He couldn’t even respond, shy at your compliment and not actually believing you would’ve said _yes._

_“_ Well, uh, we can, uh” he tumbled over his words, trying to set a plan but failing.

“How’s Tuesday? Seven o’clock, the coney stand by the lake?” You offered.

At his blank nod, you stood on the foot pedestal of your barstool to reach your lips up to his cheek, grabbing your bag and walking out of his bar.

  * \- -



You had been dating blissfully for three months now. 

Word spread fast in a small town and everyone knew you and Clyde were an item. The folks of Boone county were happy to see the mellow bartender and war hero so content. For a man who wore a brooding frown 80% of the time, it was refreshing to him so untroubled and so smiley.

Tuesday night dates became a regular. Sometimes you’d eat out, sometimes you’d cook for him, sometimes you’d walk to ice cream. You’d always return home to his trailer and cuddle on the couch, watching TV, talking, reading. Anything, as long as you were together.

Clyde would talk about you to Jimmy or Mellie any chance he got. He just couldn’t stop his bragging about you. He was crazy for you, and everyone knew it.

A late summer night at the bar had the whole town sweating, desperate for a cold beer and some fun. The bar was crowded and Clyde was serving up a storm, impressing customer after customer with his agility. 

It was times like these, when he was completely concentrated on a task at hand, that you loved to sneak a peek at your Big Bear. He was so handsome, frowning just slightly as he focused, not missing one order.

You were in love with him. You had realized it a week ago. You heard him humming in that deep timbre to some Bob Seger song as he fixed the the leak under his kitchen sink and you realized you’d never been this at peace before.

You were ready to tell him, now, figured you’d do it as you helped him clean up the bar tonight after all this crazy. You’d just keep looking at him for now. That was the plan, until Mellie dragged you over by the Jukebox, desperately wanting to dance when ‘Edge of Seventeen’ came on.

After fixing the drinks that needed to be fixed, Clyde grabbed two shot glasses from above, setting them down in front of Jimmy. It was about time he took a quick breather. He poured up the shots and knocked glasses with his brother, bringing the drink to his lips.

As he went to tilt his head back, though, his eyes caught you.

There you were, lookin’ so devilish in that bright red sundress, dancing so carefree with his little sister. You were lip synching to the words and playing the air guitar in tune with the iconic beat. He couldn’t take his eyes off you, his shot still held in his prosthetic mid-air.

“Y’alright, there, Clyde?” Jimmy waved his hand back and forth in Clyde’s face, turning around to see what had caught his baby brother’s attention so intensely.

“Oh, I see.” Jimmy said matter-of-factly, “She really is somethin’” he said chuckling, taking a swig of his beer.

“I’m in love with her.”

Jimmy almost chocked on his beer. He didn’t think Clyde had ever loved someone outside of family.

He had other girlfriends, of course. But Clyde wasn’t one to go throwin’ feelings and words around. He was of the mindset that you don’t say things unless you really mean them in your heart of hearts.

“That’sa mighty thing t’say, comin’ from you.” 

“Well, it’s sure a mighty feelin’ t’have.” Clyde still hadn’t taken his eyes off of you, soaking in that beautiful smile of your's as you continued dancing to the music.

“You picked’a good one, little brother. Now, what’re ya gonna do about it?” Jimmy looked back at Clyde.

“I’m gonna tell’er. And never let’er forget it.” He said with conviction.

The Juke Box switched over then, the soft beat of ‘Wonderful Tonight’ spilling through the old speakers. The small group of dancers started heading back to their drinks. As you meant to head back to your perch at the bar, you saw Clyde coming your way.

“Hi, handsome.” You smiled brightly and reached your arms up to his massive shoulders. 

“Will’ya dance with me, Darlin’?”

“Anytime.” You said as he brought his big paw and smooth prosthetic to your hips and started swaying with you, bodies so so close.

Your head was rested on his chest when you felt the rumble of his words.

“Darlin’?” You looked up to his face in response.

He looked down at you, real serious like “I’m in love with every bit’a ya, and I just couldn’t hold it in no more.”

Your eyes were glued to his, your hand creeping up to caress his jaw and goatee, your thumb grazing his baby soft lips. “Well that’s very good news, because I am quite in love with you too, Clyde Logan.”

He kissed you real deep, in front’a everyone in that bar. You might as well have stood there alone. You two were the only ones in that moment.


End file.
